A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure hinge device for a glass door panel similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869, which is incorporated by reference herein. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of removably fixing a pivot pin into such a hinge.
B. Prior Art
Garrett U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869 represents a pressure hinge that can be used to mount a glass panel or door in a hingeable fashion to either a wall or other panel or door. As can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869 patent, its main components are first and second clamping plates 26 and 28, a tram body 74 (which rotatably journals a main hinge pin 50), and a subroller pin 76. In the embodiment shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869 patent FIGS. 2-5, a mounting plate 22 is used to mount the hinge to a wall or stud. In FIG. 6-8, another set of clamping elements 118 and 120 allow the hinge to be mounted to a panel or glass door.
The hinge of U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869 works well for its intended purpose. The present invention provides an alternative way of removably mounting the main pivot pin 50 into clamping element or clamp body 26.
As can be seen at FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869, the disclosed example of mounting main pivot pin or roller 50 in clamp body 26 is as follows. Flattened ends 52 at opposite ends of main pivot roller 50 fit into slots 48 and 49 in connecting platform 34 of clamping body 26. This is after main roller pin 50 has been rotatably journaled in tram body 78 (where its flattened opposite ends 52 extend from opposite sides of tram body 78). Set screws 54 and 56 are threadable into mating bores perpendicular to one of the flattened sides 52 of each end of main roller pin 50 (see FIG. 5). By this method, tightening of the set screws 54 and 56, so that they abut a flattened end 52 at each end of main roller pin 50, are used to secure main roller pin 50 and the entire other half of the hinge (tram body 78 and mounting plate 22), into clamp body 26. An advantage of this arrangement is that if the half of the hinge body comprised of mounting plates 26 and 28 is turned generally perpendicular from its normal indexed position, set screws 54 and 56 are accessible. Also, they are easy to operate, non-complex, and relatively inexpensive. Backing the set screws off sufficiently frees up main roller pin 50 to be removed from clamping member 26. Conversely, it is relatively easy and quick to fix main roller pin 50 into clamping member 26 when installing the hinge.
However, in certain circumstances this arrangement can result in stripping of set screws and/or turning of main roller pin 50 in its position in slots 48 and 49 of clamping member 26. As can be appreciated, in certain circumstances, the set screws may not be sufficient to prevent stripping or even some turning of the ends of the roller pin in the slots. The present invention relates to an alternative way of securing main roller pin 50.